<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fondre by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369160">Fondre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fluff, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.<br/>recueil Lawlu, moderne!UA<br/>Challenge du Sur votre 31 [7/31]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soleil et Lune [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fondre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-J'ai chaud !</p>
<p>-Comme tous le monde, Luffy.</p>
<p>-Pourquoi il fait si chauuud…</p>
<p>-Parce qu'il ne fait pas froid.</p>
<p>-Ça semble logique.</p>
<p>Luffy se redressa du canapé où il s'était effondré une seconde plus tôt, pour aller se traîner vers son petit ami qui jouait sur l'ordinateur.</p>
<p>-J'ai envie d'une glace.</p>
<p>-Il y en dans le congèle.</p>
<p>-Une du restaurant de Sanji.</p>
<p>À ces mots, Law mis son jeu en pause et se retourna vers le judoka avec un air grave.</p>
<p>-Tu sais que tu es persona non grata là bas ?</p>
<p>Le plus jeune se gratta la tête.</p>
<p>-Que je suis quoi ?</p>
<p>-Qu'ils ne veulent plus te voir là bas.</p>
<p>-Parce que j'ai accidentellement renversé trois tables et cassé l'aquarium central ?</p>
<p>-Tu oublies la bagarre avec Arlong.</p>
<p>-Il embêtait Nami !</p>
<p>L'étudiant soupira.</p>
<p>-Oui. Mais ?</p>
<p>Son petit ami soupira à son tout.</p>
<p>-Il ne faut pas frapper les gens en public. Je sais, Jimbei m'a engueulé pendant trois heures après ça, et je sais aussi que j'ai eu de la chance. Mais je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais plus manger la bouffe de Sanji.</p>
<p>-Tu peux encore manger ce qu'il prépare, mais pas au restaurant, c'est tous.</p>
<p>-Même si je fais attention ?</p>
<p>-Oui.</p>
<p>Luffy retourna s'avachir sur le canapé. Son petit ami soupira discrètement, et retourna à son jeu. Cependant, une seconde plus tard, le Judoka se redressait.</p>
<p>-Laaaaw ?</p>
<p>Cachant un air ennuyé, il mis une fois de plus pause.</p>
<p>-Oui ?</p>
<p>-Tu es personna non truc ?</p>
<p>-Je ne pense pas.</p>
<p>-Tu peux aller m'en chercher une ?</p>
<p>-Elle vas fondre avant que je ne sois revenu.</p>
<p>-Et si je t'attends dehors ?</p>
<p>-Luffy, par la chaleur qu'il fait, tu as vraiment envie d'aller en ville, et d'attendre en plein soleil que j'achète une glace, alors qu'il y en a dans le frigo et qu'on vas manger chez Sanji et Zoro ce soir ?</p>
<p>Le judoka fit la moue, et regarda son petit ami avec un regard de chiot battu.</p>
<p>-Mais je voudrais une glace !</p>
<p>-Appelle Sanji et demande lui de t'en prévoir pour ce soir !</p>
<p>-Bonne idée !</p>
<p>Le brun lui offrit un de ses larges sourire et s'enfuit appeler son ami blond, tout enthousiaste, ayant déjà oublié qu'il voulait une glace à cause de la chaleur.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le thème suivant est "lune"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>